barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
What A World We Share (Demo Version)
December 8, 1998 * Seven Days A Week * It's Home To Me * What's In A Name? * Good Job! * & * Good Job! * What's In A Name? * It's Home To Me * Seven Days A Week * Number 69 What A World We Share (Demo Version) What A World We Share (Demo Version) *Only Seven Days A Week & It's Home To Me *Only It's Home To Me & Seven Days A Week *Share Screen Shot 2019-11-23 at 9.17.41 PM.png IMG 7445.PNG IMG_7450.jpg 3C5BE37E-C678-4030-A98D-B122AD47019D.jpeg 3B37D1AD-A7E6-4530-B4F9-6C5E7879CD29.jpeg A77B77D2-F9AD-421D-9E21-7BBBA457EA20.jpeg 893AB686-317C-40ED-BA73-52E535F5ACF9.png Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 6.png Screen Shot 2019-11-23 at 9.51.54 PM.png IMG_7456.jpg Barney-What-A-World-We-Share-RARE-Screener.jpg|'August 8, 2000 (12 More Themes Of Season 7) For You Found It!!' E10EB26C-377F-4194-A56D-C85C4618DA4D.jpeg Screener Release (1999) Opening #Lyrick Studios Screener Warner #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (1999) #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (1999) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 5 Version) #What A World We Share Title Card (1999) Closing #End of the Program (1999) #Barney's What A World We Share End Credits (1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (Demo Version) Part 1 to 36 * Part 1: What a World We Share Intro * Part 2: Mother May I * Part 3: The Having Fun Song (1999 Version) * Part 4: BJ and Baby Bop Help the Playhouse * Part 5: Taking Turns (1999 Version) * Part 6: Being Together (1999 Version) * Part 7: Barney BJ and Kids Leaves for the Baby Bop * Part 8: Stella Arrives for Arizona * Part 9: The Stone Soup Pt. 1 * Part 10: The Stone Soup Pt. 2 * Part 11: The Stone Soup Pt. 3 * Part 12: Stella Leaves and Stay the Suitcase * Part 13: Have a Snack (1999 Version) * Part 14: Baby Bop Help the Box * Part 15: BJ Leaves and Eat the Apple * Part 16: Stay Up the Suitcase * Part 17: Alouette (1999 Version) * Part 18: Please and Thank You (1999 Version) * Part 19: Baby Bop and Thank You for BJ * Part 20: Good Manners (1999 Version) * Part 21: The France at the End for Maurice the Magician * Part 22: Coming for Monty * Part 23: It's a C-C-COLD BRRRRR!!!!! (1999 Version) * Part 24: Baby Bop and BJ Helps the Toys * Part 25: Silly Sounds (1999 Version) * Part 26: The Canada at the End for Monty * Part 27: Coming for Paloma * Part 28: The Fiesta Song (1999 Version) * Part 29: BJ and Baby Bop, Thanks the Paint Box * Part 30: Stella the Storyteller in Place of Mexico * Part 31: Paloma is Back * Part 32: The Mexican Hat Dance (1999 Version) and Paloma She Leaves * Part 33: It's Good to Be Home (1999 Version) * Part 34: Share Your Stuff (1999 Version) * Part 35: I Love You (1999 Version) * Part 36 and Final Part: What a World We Share Credits Coming Be Still Later for YouTube to Daniel Juravsky Is Found! Screen Shot 2019-11-23 at 9.51.54 PM.png *August 8, 2000 (Before Surprises Have: What A World We Share Screener VHS Is Ready!) Soon E10EB26C-377F-4194-A56D-C85C4618DA4D.jpeg Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation